Moments Like This
by fighting-john-watsons-war
Summary: The Founders never had time to be children. There were wars to fight, crusades to join, and a school to build. So they were especially grateful for the quiet little moments, few and far between, where the future was irrelevant and all that mattered was the right now.


MOMENTS LIKE THIS

* * *

A red and yellow blur flew into his arms, nearly knocking the breath out of him. "I missed you so much!" it cried.

The man laughed softly, inhaling the scent of her. It had been _far_ too long since he had last seen her. "I missed you too," he rumbled, "But I also would like to breathe again, if you wouldn't mind."

Instantly, the blur that had jumped him pushed herself off. Brushing off her yellow and black dress, she tried to regain her composure. "Sorry, Salazar," she murmured, blushing furiously.

Salazar waved off her apology and drew her closer to him. "I said I'd like to breathe again, I never said I wanted you to let go," he said softly, admiring the way her soft red hair danced in the gentle breeze. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she looked up at him.

"I missed you, _really_." Her doe-like brown eyes entranced him, and he was completely lost in her warm gaze. He moved one hand from her waist to brush back a bit of her fluttering hair, and their faces moved closer...and closer...

Another, more muscular blur rammed into Salazar just as their lips met. "Not my sister, you don't!" the attacker growled playfully.

Salazar rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Ric..." His embarrassment turned to indignation. "But seriously, Ric? Was that _really_ necessary? No, don't answer that," he sighed impatiently and flopped down on the grass by the lake, under the shade of the lone oak tree by the winding path to the castle doors. Godric joined him, and Helga sat herself in Salazar's lap. He pressed his lips to her hair.

Godric's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Sal, you need to loosen up, attack people just because you can. Live life!"

Salazar grumbled. "I just got back from my journey trying to find worthy teachers, who, apparently, don't exist. I've been gone for months. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I haven't seen milady for the duration of those long months. I try to _kiss_ her, just _KISS_ her, and I get interrupted by her immature older brother, _ginger, _of all the horrible things, who wants to tell me to _loosen up_!"

Helga laughed. "So you really did miss me, huh?" she teased.

Salazar just stared blankly at her before flopping out on the grass, stretched out, moaning. "And even said _milady_ is making fun of me!"

"Don't lie and say you don't need it, Salazar. You rarely laugh for real anymore." A shadow appeared in front of Godric on the grass, who spun around looking panicked. A glimmer of fear entered his shocking blue eyes before being replaced by a false bravado.

"Whipped," Salazar and Helga muttered before laughing at each other.

"Hello, milady of my heart," Godric stammered. Salazar snickered. "Real smooth, Ric."

Godric glared. Helga merely peeked up at the lady watching with no small amusement before pushing herself off her boyfriend's chest.

"Well, same to you, Rowena," she said. "We're like the dysfunctional family's kids. You're the mum. If _anyone_ needs to loosen up, Ric, it's your darling wife here. But no, go after my very good kisser of a boyfriend, by all means." she advised before adopting a thoughtful expression.

Salazar smirked evilly at his lady, knowing what was coming next. "But I suppose it's easier to go after your best mate than it is the woman who can outclass, outthink, and out-everything you. I mean, not that Sal doesn't, he always does, but she's a_ woman, _Ricky. It's far more embarrassing to be on the end of one of her...er, _unfortunately_ placed curses, isn't that right, big brother...your own wife, no less," Helga mused.

Salazar was laughing freely now, tears streaming from his eyes. Rowena humphed, but a small twitch of her mouth and a glint in her eyes showed her true mirth. She smoothed her blue dress before lowering herself to the ground, running her fingers through her husband's red hair absentmindedly.

"We have all grown up rather fast," she murmured.

Godric nodded. "We've had to, Ro. We need to teach people how to control their power. We've had to fight in battles, protect our families and friends from people who would kill us for our birthright. Who else can do this?"

Helga sighed. "It just doesn't seem fair. I'm but nineteen, you lot are twenty, going on twenty-one. We're still young...but we were never kids, not really. None of us."

OoO

The four stared out at the glassy lake. Sitting under that oak tree, they were almost normal.

They weren't Godric Gryffindor, powerful wizard and leader of the Wizarding World before it came to truly be; Rowena Ravenclaw, the fierce figurehead and driving force behind the school that now stood majestically behind them; Helga Hufflepuff, the passionate, loyal, and caring Healer that could do anything short of resurrecting the dead with her power and wit; or Salazar Slytherin, most powerful of the four, greatest dueller the world had ever seen, cunning trickster and feared warrior.

They were Ric, Ro, Gale, and Sal. Merry pranksters, thinkers, feelers. Best friends. Brothers. Sisters. Spouses. Lovers. Family. People.

And staring out at that glassy lake, forest filled with magical creatures on the far side, castle behind them, with the lone oak tree on the path to the castle, a light breeze stirring the leaves, they just were.

They just existed. Together. Marvelling at the peace and tranquillity they owned. The peace and tranquillity that could, and would, they _swore_ it, stand for hundreds and thousands of years.

They owned it all. They created it _all _in this little world full of magic they had created. This, Hogwarts, was their home. Hogwarts was _them_.

Hand in hand they sat together in silence, dreaming of the children they never were, and that were to come to learn one day.

Yes, life was made for moments like this.

* * *

**A/N: **A random little story here. This was going to be used in one of my stories that I'm working on, but I like it better as a one-shot anyone. If you didn't pick up on it, Helga and Godric are siblings. Godric is married to Rowena, and Helga is dating Salazar.

Rather mindless, really. But I like it.

Please review!


End file.
